


Six Lies

by BooksRBetterThanPeople



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Akuma class bashing, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, Six the Musical References, Six the musical - Freeform, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRBetterThanPeople/pseuds/BooksRBetterThanPeople
Relationships: Adrien Agreste vs Lila Rossi, Kagami Tsurugi vs Lila Rossi, Luka Couffaine vs Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng vs Lila Rossi, Nathaniel Kurtzberg vs Lila Rossi, Nino Lahiffe vs Lila Rossi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Six Lies

Replaced.

Transferred

Severed.

Replaced.

Transferred.

Revealed.

Marinette: And tonight, we are…

_Live!_

_Marinette: Listen up, let me tell you a story._

_Nathaniel: A story that you think you’ve read before._

_Nino: We know you know our names and our fame and our faces._

_Kagami: Know all about the glories and the disgraces._

_Adrien: I’m done ‘cause all this time,  
_ _I’ve been just one word in a stupid rhyme._

_Luka: So I picked up a pen and a microphone._

_Those fics are about to get overthrown._

Marinette: Replaced.

Nathaniel: Transferred.

Nino: Severed.

Kagami: Replaced.

Adrien: Transferred.

Luka: Revealed.

 _But just for you tonight,  
_ _We’re replaced, transferred, live!  
_ _Come and read the fic, it’s our own remix.  
_ _Switching up the flow as we add the prefix._ _Everybody knows that we’re the victims of six lies._

 _Raising up the roof, till we hit the ceiling._ _Get ready for the truth that we’ll be revealing.  
_ _Everybody knows that we’re the victims of six lies…  
_ _But now they’re...  
_ _Exposed._

Marinette: _All you ever write and read about_

_Nathaniel: Is Lie-la and the way it ended._

_Nino: But sit right back, and you all will see._

_Kagami: You’re all gonna see how we got unfriended._

_Adrien: Tonight, we’re gonna do ourselves justice.  
_ _‘Cause we’re taking that girl to court._

 _Luka: Every blooming Rose has its thorns,  
_ _And you’re gonna hear ‘em live: in concert._

Marinette: Replaced.

Nathaniel: Transferred.

Nino: Severed.

Kagami: Replaced.

Adrien: Transferred.

Luka: Revealed.

 _But just for you tonight,  
_ _We’re replaced, transferred, live!  
_ _Come and read the fic, it’s our own remix.  
_ _Switching up the flow as we add the prefix.  
_ _Everybody knows that we’re the victims of six lies._

 _Raising up the roof, till we hit the ceiling.  
_ _Get ready for the truth that we’ll be revealing.  
_ _Everybody knows that we’re the victims of six lies…  
_ _But now they’re...  
_ _Exposed._

_Replaced._

_Marinette: My name’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
_ _Was in that class since maternelle,  
_ _done being a paragon for them all.  
_ _Now I’m taught by Mendelive,  
_ _so if you try to frame me…  
_ _You best go and flee._

_Transferred._

_Nathaniel: Nathaniel Kurtzberg, I’m up next.  
_ _See, I didn’t buy Lila’s bull,  
_ _I know she’s shady.  
_ _Why did they turn on me?  
_ _With just a few choice words,  
_ _They won’t leave me be._

_Severed._

_Nino: Nino Lahiffe, the one her loyal follower loved. (_ _Aw.)  
_ _To keep her blog on the top, we broke up.  
_ _She bought the words of her,  
_ _But I stayed.  
_ _Stick around, I’ll redeem myself one day._

_Replaced._

_Kagami: Watashi Kagami Tsurugi (_ _Hai.)  
_ _When she heard of my status, she was like— (Haai_ _.)  
_ _But my personality was too much for her._ _Funny how they all discuss that  
_ _But never Lila’s ugly looking-_

 _Adrien: Prick up your ears, it’s Adrien,  
_ _Who left the class_

_Transferred._

_I didn’t like how Lila kept trying to touch my-  
_ _Assess my posture, she leaves me in pain. Agreste_ _is free from her grasp, my new life can begin._

_Revealed._

_Luka: Five down, it comes to him.  
_ _This boy never bowed to her whims.  
_ _I exposed her, Luka Couffaine.  
_ _I took her off the throne, and_ _ended her reign  
Yeah, I took her off the tribe and ended her reign. _

_Do you wanna know the end of her reign?  
_ _Then, come and read the fic, it’s our own remix.  
_ _Switching up the flow as we add the prefix._ _Everybody knows that we’re the victims of six lies._

 _Throw your hands up! Give this a fic a reading!  
Wanna hear Rossi’s lies?   
_ _See how she’s deceiving!  
_ _Everybody knows that we’re the victims of six lies…_

 _But now they’re..._ _Exposed._

_One, two, three, four, five, six!_

Kagami steps to the front, “Readers, thank you for choosing this newest addition to the still expanding list of Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction.”

“And welcome to our replaced, transferred, live tour!” Nino exclaimed.

“We’ve got a whole lot in store for you tonight,” Adrien smiled.

Marinette nodded, “We’ve got riffs that’ll really get you moving!”

”And fantastic lyrics!” Luka added.

“And very very _long_ stories,” Adrien drawled. “So you better sit down.”

“So obviously, you know who we are,” Marinette gestures to herself and the others.

Adrien covers his face, “Please, no pictures. But give it up for the Quantic Kids!” Adrien motions to the band behind them, The Quantic Kids. “We got Allegra on the guitar!” Allegra does a solo.

Nathaniel points to Claude, “Claude on the bass.” Claude does a solo.

“And killing it on the keys, we’ve got Félix!” Adrien points to the blonde, who does a solo.

“And with drums so sick they’ll give you gout,” Nino joked. “It’s Allan in the drums!” Allan does a drum solo.

Kagami turns back to the readers, “So You chose this story because you love Miraculous Ladybug stories where Lila gets what’s coming to her.”

“And,” Adrien piped up. “Because, we’ve got a serious score to settle.”

“We’ve been wronged by that girl for too long,” Luka said, angered.

Nathaniel steps to the front, “And we know you enjoy the six of us being in the spotlight!” On cue, their spotlights brighten.

Kagami adds, “Everyone always wants to know which of our lives Rossi’s ruined more. Fans have been arguing about it ever since she came on the show.”

“We’ve heard it all… Who lasted the longest was the strongest,” Marinette points to herself.

“Suffered the most from the sinner is so the winner,” Nathaniel smirked.

Nino folded his arms, “Who had the least fun takes number one.”

“Who was most used and chased shall be first placed!” Kagami said victoriously.

Adrien pretends to inspect his nails, “The tale so glorious is victorious.”

“The winning contestant will reign as champ!” Luka exclaimed.

“But really, everyone,” Marinette said seriously. “We came here tonight to answer your questions once and for all!”

“And answer what you all what to know!” Nathaniel yelled.

“That’s right,” Nino nodded. “We’re gonna help you figure out which one of us is—

“The real queen-“

”Or king.”

”-of the castle.”

 _“_ The rose amongst the thorns.”

“The Thomas Cromwell amongst the royal ministers between 1532 and 1540.”

“But how the hell are they going to choose their leading lady?!” Marinette screamed.

 _“_ Or man,” Nathaniel added. “And if this is going to be a fair competition, they’re gonna have to judge us on the one thing we’ve all got in common.

“The one to win should be the one who had the biggest.” Nino spread his arms.

“The firmest,” Luka moaned.

With a smirk, Nathaniel pretends to hold something in his hands, _“_ The fullest.”

“Load of B.S. to deal with from the girl who tried to ruin our lives!” Kagami yelled.

Adrien points to the readers, “So, we’re going to hold a little contest for you. And the rules are simple.”

“The teen who was dealt the worst hand,”

 _“_ The teen with the most hardships to withstand,”

“The teen who everything didn’t really go as planned,”

”shall be the one to lead the band!”

“So, what do you think, Paris,” Marinette asked. “Are you ready to choose your leading lady?”

Adrien clears his throat, “Or man.”

_Welcome to the show  
_ _It’s a coronation  
_ _Who will take the crown,  
_ _Be the pop sensation?  
_ _Everybody knows that we’re the victims of six lies  
_ _Six lies,  
_ _Six lies,  
_ _Six lies._

Marinette saunters to the front, “But there’s only one you need to hear from tonight. Paris, I’m about to win this competition. Allan, give me a beat.”


	2. No Way

“So, since the day Lila arrived in Paris, let’s just say my faith had been tested on more than one occasion,” Marinette sighed with exhaustion. “First things first, I’m forced to deal with the mayor’s daughter’s bullshit for years and I’m like “okay”. She stole from me, framed me for pulling the fire alarm, tried to get me deported, but I’m still like, “okay.” I didn’t think things could get worse… But then she came along… Lila Rossi. Okay, so I’m thinking “What a liar”, but no one believed me.” She crosses her arms and scowls. “Said I was jealous and before I knew it, I was becoming an outcast. No one wanted to hang out with me. When I try to hang out with someone from class, they say they’re busy, but then I look at their Instagram and see them hanging out with that lying bitch! It got worse. They stole my homework because Lila said I bullied her non-stole, tried to exclude me from class trips, even tried to get me suspended, and I’m just like, “No way.””

_N-n-n-n-n-n-no way!_

_There’s no way! You must agree that Rossi,  
_ _In all the time you’ve been a thorn in my side,  
_ _I’ve never lost control  
_ _No matter how many times I knew you lied._

 _Have my golden rule,  
_ _Got to keep my cool.  
_ _Yeah, Rossi._

_You know she’s gotta keep her cool._

_And my classmates had their fun,  
_ _Running around with some_

_Shiny new thing._

_And even though you’ve had your fun_ _With someone who don’t know what_

_Jagged sings._

_No matter what you heard,  
_ _Don’t believe her words.  
_ _No, no please._

_Stop believing all her words._

_I’ve put up with your_

_Sh..._

_Like every single day._

_Woah, woah._

_But now it’s time to-_ _Shh,  
_ _And listen when I say...  
_ _You must think that I’m crazy,  
_ _You wanna replace me, on no, there’s-_

_N-n-n-n-n-n-no way._

_If you think for a second,  
_ _I’m the devil’s right hand, just hold up there’s_

_N-n-n-n-n-n-no way._

_No way.  
_ _No way.  
_ _There’s_

_N-n-n-n-n-n-no way._

_No way.  
_ _No way.  
_ _There’s_

_N-n-n-n-n-n-no way._

_There’s no way.  
_ _So you start tripping me, excluding me from trips, cause I bullied some chick.  
_ _You say I’m a jerk, and so stone cold.  
_ _I’m worse than Chloé that savage bit-._

 _Well, classmates, won’t you there,  
_ _When I broke Jule’s photo curse?  
_ Oh, you don’t remember?

_How is it so easy to forget?_

_You’re just all full of-_

_Sh..._

_You’re just so naive._

_Woah, woah._

_I won’t back down.  
_ _Won’t-_

_Shh,_

_And no, I’ll never leave!  
_ _You must think that I’m crazy.  
_ _You wanna replace me, on no, there’s-_

_N-n-n-n-n-n-no way._

_If you thought it’d be funny  
_ _To have teachers expel me, oh no, there’s-_

 _No way!  
_ _No way!  
_ _No way!_

_There’s-_

_N-n-n-n-n-n-no way._

_No way!  
_ _No way!_

_There’s-_

_N-n-n-n-n-n-no way._

_There’s no way._

_You’ve got me crying in my room,  
_ _Please tell me what you think I’ve done wrong.  
_ _Been humble, been loyal.  
_ _I’ve tried to swallow my feelings all along._

 _If you could just explain a single thing I’ve done to ‘cause such pain,  
_ _I’ll go…_ Wow.

 _You’ve got all that to say?  
_ _Guess I’m going away,  
_ _There’s no way!  
_ _You must think that I’m crazy,  
_ _You wanna replace me, oh no, there’s-_

_N-n-n-n-n-n-no way!_

_I’m done with such strife,  
_ _So I’m cutting you all out of my life!_

_N-n-n-n-n-n-no way!_

_N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no—_

_No way!_

_N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no—_

_No way!_

_N-n-n-n-n-no, no no no no, no, no way!_

_No way!_

_No way!_

_There’s-_

_N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no way._

_There’s no way!_

Marinette flips her hair, “So clearly, I had the most to deal with from Lila and the class. And I hit that top C so you know, dónde está my crown? Por favor.” She makes a grabby motion with her hand.

“Hang on a sec!” Adrien cut her off. “Who was that other one?”

Marinette smiled, “I think you’re thinking of me!”

Nino hums in thought, “No, there was definitely a really important one

“Yeah, still me!” Marinette points to herself.

“Yeah,” Luka nodded. “I think he overlapped with you.”

“Yes, the really important, controversial one that people actually care about,” Kagami said.

“Yeah. You know…”

Nino:  _ The one you’ve been waiting for. _

_ The one you’ve been waiting for. _

Adrien:  _ The mystery, _

Kagami:  _ The one who changed class history. _

_ History.   
_ _ The one who changed history, mystery. _

_ The artist. _

Marinette: _The one with a temper...  
_ _ The one who went off on her! _

_ Nath! _

Luka: _The one who yelled at the class Queen._

Nino: _But paid the price when the class wasn’t too keen._

_ Will he be the one to win? _

_ Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, Nathan!  
_

The five singers step to the side, revealing Nathaniel, staring at a page in his sketchbook for a few seconds before sketching something. Marinette lets out a cough, and he looks up, embarrassed.

“What? Oh… sorry.”


	3. Don’t Lose Ur Head

_Nathaniel: Grew up in France, it’s all,  
_ _Oui oui, bonjour.  
_ _Life was a chore then-_

_Francoise DuPont._

_Start of the year,  
_ _I wasn’t that impressed.  
_ _All the teachers were so lame._

_He just can’t. Ooh~_

_I wanna draw and sketch._

_Physics?_

_Wasn’t a catch.  
_

_Ooh~_

_Things got worse when Mari left.  
_ _And all I could think was,  
_ _“Shoot my brain.”_

 _She started talking to me.  
_ _Woe is me.  
_ _Kept trying to chat me up, like, everyday._ _Couldn’t be worse,  
_ _It’s like I was cursed, and  
_ _Who am I kidding?  
_ _Of course I was._

_Ooh~_

_Reluctantly replied,_

_Ooh~_

_I just said ‘Hi’._

_Ooh~_

_She said, “You’re a nice guy.”  
_ _“Will you draw me?” Maybe,  
_ **_‘Hell no, kill me.’_ **

_Uh oh!_

_Here we go._

_You talked to her?_

_I didn't know it’d all go down with just one word!_

_What?_

_Cut the crap!_

_Should’ve gave her a slap._

_Guys, what was I meant to do?!  
_ _Sorry, not sorry ‘bout what I said.  
_ _But I know a liar when I see one.  
_ _Oh my God, oh my God,  
_ _Don’t lose your head.  
_ _I’m not trying to hurt anyone._

 _LOL,  
_ _Say ‘oh well’,  
_ _Or go to hell.  
_ _I’m sorry, not sorry, ‘bout what I said,_ _Don’t lose your head._

 _Two at the desk,  
_ _And then she asked,  
_ _“Won’t you draw me?”  
_ **_‘Don’t ask me that.’  
_ ** _Her or my sanity.  
_ _Don’t wanna end up like poor Mari._

_Are you daft?_

_Ooh~_

_Can’t be bitter._

_Ooh~_

_I can take her._

_Ooh~_

_But why hasn’t it hit her?  
_ _“I don’t wanna draw you,  
_ _Somebody claw you!”_

_Uh oh!_

_Here we go._

_Your comment went viral._

_I didn’t mean to say it, but the lies soon spiraled._

_Wow, Nath, way to make the class hate you._

_Guys, what was I meant to do?  
_ _Sorry, not sorry ‘bout what I said.  
_ _But I know a liar when I see one.  
_ _Oh my God, oh my God,  
_ _Don’t lose your head.  
_ _I’m not trying to hurt anyone._

 _LOL,  
_ _Say ‘oh well’,  
_ _Or go to hell.  
_ _Sorry, not sorry, ‘bout what I said,  
_ _Don’t lose your head._

 _Tried to cope,  
_ _But my mates were dolts.  
_ _My only hope was-_

_Marc Anciel._

_He said I could transfer,  
_ _And get away from her,  
_ _And that class of-_

 _Blind-ass sheep.  
_ _The process._

 _Was long and tiring,  
_ _I just wanna get done with this thing._

_Ooh~  
The week of your transfer came! _

_Guy, I’m chill, just four days till._

“Hold up!” Nathaniel yelled, cutting of the music. “… Let me tell you how it went down!” He points back to the band, and they resume playing.

 _Lila’s spewing lies from right to left.  
_ _And I’m just sitting down, like,  
_ _‘What the hell?’_

 _If that’s how it’s gonna be,  
_ _Maybe I’ll shout once or more  
_ _Just to tell her off!_

 _The class finds out and they go mental.  
_ _They scream and shout, like, so judgemental._

 _“You damned witch!”  
_ _Guys, just shut up!  
_ _I wouldn’t be such a d…_

The others gasp to censor the word.

_If she would just shut up!_

_Uh oh!_

_Here we go._

_Is that what you said?_

_And now, they’re going ‘round like, “Off with his head!”_

_No..._

_Okay, I exaggerated._

_Seems it._

_What was I meant to do?_

_What was he meant to do?_

_Like, was I meant to do?_

_What was he meant to do?_

_No, but what was I meant to do?!_

_What was he meant to do?_

The music stops again as Nathaniel yelled, “No, guys, seriously! Rose actually did wanna behead me!…” The singers give him shocked looks. “That girl loves her Disney movies… 5, 6, 7, 8!” He points to the hand, and the song resumes.

 _Sorry, not sorry ‘bout what I said.  
_ _But I know a liar when I see one._

 _Oh my God, oh my God,  
_ _Don’t lose your head!_

_I wasn’t trying to hurt anyone._

_LOL,  
_ _Say ‘oh well’,  
_ _Or go to hell!_

 _Just go to Hell!  
_ _Sorry, not sorry ‘bout what I said._

_Sorry, not sorry ‘bout what he said._

_Sorry, not sorry, ‘bout what I said!  
_ _Don’t lose your head!_

“So yeah,” Nathaniel sighed. “What a great few last days I had there… They either shunned or berated me until I left the class.”

“They actually shunned you?” Adrien questioned.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, “Yeah, it was _so_ extra. Anyway, I’m obviously the winner, so I think I’ll do another solo. My next song is one I wrote about the moment I found out Marinette,” Said girl looks touched. “Had left me in a room full of morons. It’s called _‘Wearing Pink to a new class’_.” Now she looked offended. “Please sing along if you know the words!”

The band starts playing another song.

Nathaniel: _Mari was a_ **_MASSIVE_ ** _-!_

The other singers give a loud uproar, cutting off the song.

“Who decided you were the winner?” Kagami questioned the redhead.

Luka folds his arms over his chest, “He wants another turn?!”

“Over my dead body!” Marinette exclaimed.

“Anyways, dude, I'm pretty sure it’s my turn next,” said Nino.

Kagami looked incredulous. “You? Oh, please!”

“Are you joking?!” Luka yelled.

Adrien nodded, “Yeah, weren’t you the one her best follower loved?” Nino blushes in embarrassment.

“Oh yeah, didn’t you also give Lila the attention she so _desperately_ wanted?” Marinette smirked.

“Yeah, I yelled at her once, and Rose immediately wanted to have my head chopped off,” Nathaniel said, sliding a finger across his neck.

”Yeah, I know,” Nino said, ashamed. “I was lucky in so many ways. I was never really targeted by Lila in a way that hurt me the way she hurt your when I discovered she was lying… No, she went after something more personal. She said I was getting in the way of Alya’s journalism career. She felt it was important to keep her blog as number one, so we broke up.”

Nathaniel pretends to wipe a tear, “Oh, yeah, what a stressful situation. How _sad_.”

“I know,” Marinette said sarcastically. “Do you have any idea?”


	4. Heart of Stone

“Okay okay, look, you’re right!” Nino exclaimed angrily, making Marinette and Nathaniel back away. “You’re so right! You guys actually suffered with verbal and sometimes physical assault from Lila’s lies! And that’s what everyone wants to hear about. You know, like, solidarity, woo! Instead, I had a decent class life. It didn’t matter how much Lila or Alya hurt me, I just stayed in the class, and stayed quiet...I was pretending that I believed every word coming out of Lila’s mouth… This goes out to the girl I lost to her.”

 _You’ve got a good heart,  
_ _But then it soon changed.  
_ _To be on top, you said it was best..._

 _She came your way, I didn’t know a storm came too.  
_ _She lifted you high, then you let me fall...  
_ _Then I took your hand,  
_ _Promise I’d withstand the heartbreak that came my way._

 _Then something inside, it solidified.  
_ _But still I’ll always stay._

 _She did build you up,  
_ _Then you tore me down,  
_ _She tried but I’m unbreakable.  
_ _Did what you thought was best,  
_ _And I can stand the test,  
_ _You’ll find that I’m unshakable.  
_

 _When the fire’s burnt,  
_ _When the wind has blown,  
_ _When the water’s dried,  
_ _You’ll still find stone.  
_ _My heart of stone._

 _You say life’s perfect.  
_ _All without me.  
_ _You stayed with her, cause you're too blind to see._

 _And when I say you’re the_ _one I truly love,  
_ _I mean those words to you fully._

 _But I know…  
_ _You’re priorities always come before me  
_ _And no, it isn’t fair,  
_ _But I don’t care.  
_ _‘Cause my love will still be here._

 _She did build you up,  
_ _Then you tore me down,  
_ _She tried but I’m unbreakable.  
_ _Did what you thought was best,  
_ _And I can stand the test,  
_ _You’ll find that I’m unshakable._

 _When the fire’s burnt,  
_ _When the wind has blown,  
_ _When the water’s dried,  
_ _You’ll still find stone.  
_ _My heart of stone._

 _I so wanted to go.  
_ _Will I see you, though?  
_ _But I hope that you will know,  
_ _You’ll never be alone._

 _‘Cause like a river runs dry  
_ _And leaves it’s scars behind.  
_ _I’m still by your side,  
_ _‘Cause my love is set in stone._

_...Yeah!_

_She did build you up,  
_ _Then you tore me down,  
_ _She tried but I’m too unbreakable.  
_ _Did what you thought was best,  
_ _And I can stand the test,  
_ _You’ll find that I’m unshakable._

 _When the fire’s burnt,  
_ _When the wind has blown,  
_ _When the water’s dried,_

 _You’ll still find stone, ooh yeah…  
_ _My heart of stone…_

 _Can’t break me, can’t break me, stone…_ _Can’t break me, can’t break me, stone..._

 _She did build you up,  
_ _Then you tore me down,  
_ _She tried but I’m unbreakable.  
_ _Did what you thought was best,  
_ _And I can stand the test,  
_ _You’ll find that I’m unshakable._

 _When the fire’s burnt,  
_ _When the wind has blown,  
_ _When the water’s dried,_

 _You’ll still find stone...  
_ _My heart of stone…._

Once he finished his song, Nino turns to the others singers and asks, “Because what hurts more than a broken heart?”

Nathaniel, looking solemn, slowly walks up to Nino and holds his hand. “… Having your best friend since you were babies call you an asshole.”

The singers, besides Kagami, get into an argument as they run off, and the lights dim around Kagami.

“Now, seeing as Lila was running out of people to get her on top or bully, she had to look a little further afield. She had to set her sights on someone new. To find her next victim or in this case, meal ticket, we’re heading to Japan. Where the legendary artist, Yayoi Nara is working on his latest piece. Welcome to the house!”

_To the House of Yayoi, hai!_


	5. House of Yayoi

_ Ooh hai!   
_ _ Sore wa yoidesu, ooh hai!   
_ _ Hai!   
_ _ The House of Yayoi. _

_ Luka: Yayoi Nara goes around the world _

_ Marinette: Painting all the loveliest girls. _

_ Nino: From Spain, _

_ Adrien: To France, _

_ Kagami: And Germany. _

_ The liar chooses one, _

_ Nathaniel: But which one will it be? _

_ Marinette: You bring the corsets. _

_ Nathaniel: We’ll bring the cinches. _

_ Kagami: No one wants a waist over   
_ _ Nine inches. _

_ Nino: So what,   
_ _ The makeup contains lead poison? _

_ Adrien: At least your complexion will bring all the boys in. _

_ Ignore the fear and you’ll be fine,   
_ _ We’ll turn this shi into a nine.   
_ _ So just say “hai” and don’t say “bangō”...  _ _ ‘Cause now you’re in the house, _

_ In the House of Yayoi, hai!   
_ _ Ooh hai!   
_ _ Sore wa yoidesu, ooh hai!   
_ _ Hai!   
_ _ The House of Yayoi. _

_ Nathaniel: We must make sure the liars victims look great!   
_ _ When their time comes for their Yayoi portrait! _

_ Marinette: We know what all the best inventions are   
_ _ To hold everything out. _

_ Adrien: Hai, it’s subarashī! _

_ Nino: For blonder hair, then you just add a magical ingredient From your bladder. _

_ Luka: Try these heels, so high it’s naughty. _

_ But we cannot guarantee that you’ll still walk at forty.   
_ _ Ignore the fear and you’ll be fine,   
_ _ We’ll turn this shi into a nine.   
_ _ So just say “hai” and don’t say “bangō”... _

_ ‘Cause now you’re in the house…   
_ _ In the House of Yayoi, hai!   
_ _ Ooh hai!   
_ _ Sore wa yoidesu, ooh hai!   
_ _ Hai!   
_ __ The House of Yayoi.

“The time has come for you to select your next victim, your Royal bitchiness!” Marinette announced. “ May we present Penelope from Rome?”

Luka goes up on stage to represent Penelope. He’s in front the three boxes and standing in the middle one.

Nino gestures to Luka, “Committed suicide after Lila lied and told everyone she tried to push her down the stairs, and they made her life a living hell!”

Luka steps over to the right box, where the box lights up red and a sound effect of a thumbs down is played.

“No?” Nathaniel shrugs, “Well, never mind, then. Let’s bring in the next victim.”

“Okay, next!” Kagami yelled.

Luka steps down.

“May we present Phillipe Barbot?”

This time, Adrien steps up to represent Phillipe Barbot. It is the same setup.

“Lila outed him to the entire village after he said no to going on a date with her.” Nathaniel grimaces. “He was sent away by his parents, and hadn’t been seen since.”

Adrien steps over to the right box, where the box lights up red and a sound effect of a thumbs down is played yet again.

“Yeesh.”

“Okay!” Marinette called out as Adrien stepped down. “Who’s next?” Kagami steps up with the same setup. “Hey, Lie-la! Meet Tsurugi Kagami!”

“The most beautiful and deadly teenage girl in all of Japan!” Nathaniel added.

Luka smirks, “And let me assure you Rossi, you are never going to impress her.”

This time, the box to the left of Kagami lights up green and a thumbs up sound effect is played.

Adrien looks surprised, “Huh. I guess she likes the rich ones.”

“Oh, no need to thank us,” Nino waves his hand dismissively. “The pleasure has been ours—“

_ In the House of Yayoi! _

_ Luka: The House of Yayoi. _

They all exit. The band plays a sand melody, with the only light on stage being shined down on Kagami.

“Well, I guess you already know what happened next,” she sighs. “How I came to Paris, hopeful to make some new friends. I went to DuPont and my vast wealth, and my mother's reputation caught the attention of one Liar Rossi. I instantly knew that I was just a meal ticket to her. But when she got to know me more, I was tossed aside. Oh, the humanity!” She puts her wrist to her forehead in a dramatic manner.

”I mean, It’s the usual story, isn’t it? The savvy educated young girl, deemed an ice queen by the hideous, sausage-haired girl with chicken legs!” Kagami pretends to wipe away a tear. “Rejection! Rejection from her! How can anyone overcome a fate as devastating than unruly students calling you an Ice Queen and being forced out of the classroom of imbeciles then transferring to a splendid classroom with a competent teacher and smart students! I mean seriously, just… tragic.”


End file.
